


Die(t) Another Day

by Claireton



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Danger of throwing up over sappy romance, Enough cheese to sustain the whole of France, F/M, Fan Fiction challenge, Inner Dialogue, One Shot, Random Word Challenge, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:18:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claireton/pseuds/Claireton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first attempt at a fanfiction challenge from /r/FanFiction! My words are; Lightning, Promise, and Liquid. I hope I can make them central enough!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die(t) Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for coming to read! I've never really had any criteria I have to write within before but I'll do my best!

Emma tipped salt into the pot, the water inside just barely starting to heat. It sunk and coagulated at the bottom so with a soft click of her tongue she grabbed the wooden spoon and gave the whole thing a steady stir. Still some in the middle refused to be evicted and so she scraped the spoon through, eventually dispersing most all of it. The booming rumble in the darkened skies outside stole her attention and she looked straight up, through the window and to the outside world. Said window was wide enough to give a decent view, but far as her eye could see there was just more gloomy chunks of cotton candy threatening to drench everything around. Thank God the two of them had decided to come back to her house before that.

She nodded in self approval and stared longingly at the slowly heating up water. Very Slowly. Too slowly. A little scraping the pot back and forth really didn't do much of anything save upset the water, and so she let her gaze instead slide over to the bag of fusilli stuck beside the hob.

_'How much is enough for two people again? I always mess it up.'_

She chewed her lip absently and watched the bag as if it was going to speak up and answer her at any moment. Instead it held its silence and she resorted to fishing her phone from her pocket. Google wouldn't be so uptight and secretive about the finer details of pasta cooking. The thing had just unlocked for her when a new presence made itself known to her right and she looked up to find Piers, scrutinizing the pot in front of them. His hands flopped up onto the counter, one clutching his own phone.

"You know, Dominos is having a special toni-" he tried.

"No, Piers." Emma emphasized her refusal by jutting the spoon into the pot and giving it a few stirs.

"We can get that sauce you like." he cooed, inviting a lapse in Emma's willpower.

She remained silent, begging the doubt not to show on her face while she stared at the pot. Familiar flavours and images of pepperoni covered perfection danced across her mind, making the already dull looking pasta even more plain. But she couldn't show any weakness. No, then Piers would know he's already won and she'd come one pizza closer to stretching out her clothes. The picture of a googled pizza suddenly hovered beside her face and Emma snatched his phone away with a displeased grunt.

"Piers, we promised that we'd start our diet today."

She shoved the evil device back into her left pocket and replaced her own in the other. Piers watched her movements with the gentlest of smiles and eyes that simply weren't taking her dedication seriously enough. Then one of his hands snaked its way onto hers and applied just enough pressure to make her look up at him.

_'I've seen that look. Here we go.'_

"Now why would you want to diet?" the way his hand slid up her arm mirrored the tenderness in his voice.

"You're perfect just the way you are."

_'Cute. No dice.'_

Still, water hadn't boiled up yet. Might as well play along. She managed a coy giggle and slid a finger up the material of his t-shirt until it drew little circles up between his collarbones.

"Aw, really? You think I'm perfect?" she echoed, watching his head dip slowly in a nod and batting her eyelids.

"I do." Piers cemented the action with words. His free hand then graduated to her hip and he leaned in a tad, putting it up to Emma to go for a kiss.

_'Poor boy.'_

She mimicked him, but rather than connecting her lips to his she brought them closer to his ear. Even her free hand joined in on the action and started rubbing around on the inside of his thigh, because why not?

"Not perfect enough to let you sweet talk me into buying pizza." There was a brief moment where he processed the sentence and then that oh-so-charming smile faded into blankness. A chaste kiss on the cheek later and Emma extracted herself to face the pot again.

_'What the hell is taking this pot so long to boil?'_

While she contemplated the nature of thermodynamics, the clouds suddenly decided they just couldn't take it any more and attacked her window with droplets of rain. Perhaps sending them down to save their brethren from being boiled alive by a confused young woman. The encouraging battle cries of thunder accompanied them, but Emma was more interested in listening to the sound of her fridge being opened without consent. In particular the opening scrape of a drawer that she knew contained a half eaten Dairy Milk. She armed herself once more with the trusty wooden spoon and marched over to a deliver a formidable smack to the hand enclosing the treat.

A pained grunt rose from Piers' throat and the betrayal in his eyes wasn't unlike that of a child having had their lollipop taken away. Emma took the opportunity of his removed hand to scoot the fridge door closed with her foot.

"Diet." she reminded.

"Well, why's it in your refrigerator then?" Piers defended his integrity with an accusing tone.

Emma almost faltered. Almost.

_'Because I keep sneaking pieces when you're not looking.'_

"I was just about to throw it out." she claimed.

"Right." Piers' drawn out, unconvinced response let her know she wasn't getting away with anything. She folded her arms.

"You know-" her snap response cut short at the same time that the room turned near pitch black.

The two of them looked up at the shades covering the lamps on the ceiling; Dead as dust.

"It's just because of the storm." Piers announced.

"Lightning probably hit a power line or something."

Emma nodded her agreement.

"It'll come back in a minute."

And so they waited. Watched the cream shades dangling from the ceiling. The only sound to meet their ears was each other's light breathing and the insistent pattering away of rain accompanied by the occasional lion's roar from up above. No little click of the lights coming back on, or even such a visual cue.

"This is your fault." through the darkness Emma could see Piers' offended reaction.

"What? How's it _my_ fault?"

"God's punishing you for breaking your promise and trying to drag me down with you."

Piers' quiet grunt of acknowledgement was followed by a nod of the head and a smile that was far too sycophantic.

"Alright, fine. Let's have your pasta then."

Emma winked triumphantly, moving back over to the stove and peering through the dark at the water while Piers remained where he was.

_'How has this thing still not heated yet?'_

She stared at it. Willed it to heat up and watched it refuse. She even turned the knob up further before it clicked in her mind and her face dropped.

_'Electric stove.'_

_'Electric stoves need electricity to run.'_

Her eyes narrowed and she turned to Piers, who was looking as innocent as ever with smug victory concealed behind every blink of the eyelids.

"You.." she grumbled.

"Oh, that's a shame." the disappointment in his voice was almost believable.

He made a show of sighing and shook his head in sadness while Emma's hands clenched together.

"Guess we'll have to order then. And I was _really_ looking forward to your-" he flinched when as much water as Emma's dripping hand could cling to splashed against his face.

The shocked expression plastered on his face had a smile splitting Emma's lips.

"I'm sorry, you were saying?"

He broke from his stupor and locked onto her, expression locked into a grinning determination that said ' _You're not getting away with that.'_

He squared his shoulders and made it a single step before Emma yelped and snatched another handful of water from the pot. When his hands came up to block the attack she zipped past and made way for the living room, giddy laughter bubbling up her throat. She already knew her own home off by heart, but the flash of lightning at the window provided just enough of a snippet to help her decide on the armchair for cover. She threw herself behind it and turned just in time to see Piers skid to a halt on the other side.

"Running only makes it worse." he warned, hopping side to side in accordance with the way Emma did.

Too excited to think up a response, Emma continued dancing around and watching the flash photography of the storm light up Piers while she worked up a plan of action.

_'Bathroom. Bathroom's right in the hallway.'_

Her eyes jumped to the door that connected her living room to the hallway. Open just so. The only problem was trying to slip past the ever grinning, agile man posted in her way.

_'Not strong enough to push the chair at him. Nothing to distract him with, either. Maybe if I-'_

A particularly loud roar of thunder stole enough attention for her to make the snap decision to run for salvation.. A few outstretched fingers managed to snake around the handle before Piers materialized in front of her and his shoulder tackled her midriff. She yelped as he stood up straight again and brought her with him, taking her right off the ground and reducing her field of view to his back and the floor beneath him.

"Piers, put me down!" she laughed, slapping against his back while her escape route bobbed farther away.

"Where?" he came to a stop in the center of the room. Something in the back of Emma's mind noted how badly the floor needed vacuuming.

Before she could answer he turned abruptly and she was left with fear of slipping off his shoulder.

"Over here?" he swung her around again.

"There?" a full 180 spin this time.

"Stop, I'm gonna throw up!" Piers responded to her complaint by twirling once more.

"Oh, _here_ we go."

He tilted forward and the room became a blur before Emma's back was eagerly met by the couch cushions, which bounced her around for a moment before settling down. After catching her breath she started to prop herself on her elbows, only to be stopped by Piers' hand against her shoulder. His eyes ran along the length of her body in a way that made her heart groan.

"You know, all this water's making me pretty cold." the hand slid down and left goosebumps in its wake.

"Think I might-" his knee came up and around her legs, allowing him to position himself directly over her.

Not the first time Emma had been grateful she bought the widest couch she could find. The water droplets that still clung to his face began to slide down at the shift in gravity. Some escaped and decorated Emma's neck while one in particular clung on and made a new home on his lips. She couldn't quite believe that she was becoming jealous of a drop of water.

"-know a way I could warm up again."  Another hand. This time turning the side of her torso into jelly as it made its way to her hips.

"H-how?" Emma's breathy response made him chuckle under his breath and his lips sank down until they were tracing up her neck and to her ear. The best cologne known to man made her never want to have to breathe out again and let it go.

"I'm going to.." he paused, most definitely on purpose, while his fingers inched ever closer to the center of her waist. Her abdomen twitched.

"Order the extra spicy sauce."

Emma's brain tripped over itself trying to process his words, even as he sat upright again and she felt his phone slide out of her pocket. Her heart dropped into a coma while she watched his satisfied smile be illuminated by his phone and his thumb danced across the screen.

"You're a terrible human being."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the read! If you have anything that particularly stands out as annoying please don't be afraid to leave a comment, I'd like to know how I can improve!


End file.
